Amor e Tragédia
by Jambo-o
Summary: Rin é uma arqueóloga apaixonada pelo que faz/Sesshoumaru é um típico empresário que toma conta dos negócios da família/Um mora no Egito, outro no Canadá/Eles não sabem, mais iriam se encontrar de uma maneira que nem a física explicaria.. CAP 2 ON!
1. Ela e Ele

**COMUNICADO: InuYasha e Cia não me pertence, mas a história é de minha autoria**

**Legenda:**

"**..." : pensamento**

**'...' : expressão**

**Olá pessoal! Estou postando uma fic que eu queria muito publicar... mistura duas coisas que eu amo: Arqueologia e Sesshoumaru. Espero que gostem, fiz com muito entusiasmo... Apreciem com moderação ^^...**

**Capitulo 1: Ela e Ele**

Cairo, Egito

Rin: -Me dá o pincel! Preciso do pincel... Aproveita e pega água para mim, hoje parece estar mais quente que os outros dias -disse passando a mão na testa para enxugar o suor

Kagome: -Contando que você esteja dentro de uma câmara que está a uns vinte e cinco metros de profundidade, cheio de areia fervendo em cima dele e com um sol de matar, pode ser que esteja mais quente

Rin: -Pára de falar e volta ao trabalho

Kagome: -Claro 'chefinha' -disse pegando um celular no bolso- Alô, Sango, trás aqui em baixo um pincel e uma água

Sango: -_Ok_

Rin: -Kagome, começa a escavar daquele lado tá e não me chame de 'chefinha'

Kagome: -Certo 'chefinha' -Rin olhou duro para ela- Ok, ok... será que aqui em baixo a gente vai encontrar alguma coisa boa? Porque até agora só encontramos três pedaços de um jarro e olhe que estão em um estado lastimável! -falou começando a escavar

Rin: -Espero que sim... estou dura este mês sabe, gastei mais no mês passado. Espero encontrar algo valioso para vender logo...

Kagome: -Se achássemos osso de humanos, estaríamos feitas por uns cinco ou seis meses e até lá já tínhamos encontrado outras coisas

Rin: -É, eles pagam bem por ossadas humanas

Sango: -Cheguei

Rin: -Que demora Sango! Passa logo a água, estou morrendo de sede...

Sango: -Pega -jogou a garrafa d'água para Rin- Eu demorei porque o Miroku me parou e disse que o InuYasha encontrou um crânio humano

Kagome: -Foi?!

Rin: -Droga, droga, droga! Eu sabia que a gente devia ter ido para aquele lado -disse zangada

Kagome: -Calma ai Rin, como a gente ia saber? Foi pura sorte deles...

Rin: -Eu sei mas... me desculpem, é porque eu me irritei...

Sango: -E ele disse ainda que Kohaku só precisou cavar uns cinco metros...

Rin: -O queee!!! -gritou alterada

Kagome: -Sango, num piora... Rin, eles devem estar mentindo sobre isso. Eles só querem provocar você porque sabem que você é esquentadinha com isso!

Rin: -Não, não... Será? -parecendo mais calma

Sango: -Eu acho que não, porque o Miroku parecia sincero enquanto falava

Rin: -O queee!!! Miroku parecer sincero? Isso é uma raridade... Eu tenho que ver se isso é verdade -disse escalando para a saída e pisando duro

Kagome: -Sango!!!

Sango: -Ops, foi sem querer

Kagome: -Sei, sei... vamos atrás dela, se não pode acontecer uma tragédia

Sango: -Tá -as duas foram atrás de Rin

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Toc Toc

Rin: -InuYasha, você está ai? -perguntou batendo forte na porta de uma cabana- InuYashaaa...

Miroku: -Já vai, já vai -falou abrindo a porta- Rin!! Você por aqui?

Rin: -Nãoo... isto é apenas um sonho seu Miroku... -fez uma cara de irônica

Miroku: -Sonho? Humm... que tal esquentar um pouco mais este sonho minha princesa? -disse chegando mais perto de Rin

Rin: -InuYasha está ai? -não se importando com a brincadeira

Miroku: -Ahh, estragou! Ele está... espera ai que eu vou chamar ele

Rin: -Não sabia que você sonhava com o InuYasha Miroku... -disse fazendo cara de falso espanto

InuYasha: -Quem sonha comigo? -se intrometendo na conversa

Miroku: -Hahahaha... Adoro o seu senso de humor Rin, hahahahah -rindo- InuYasha, ela quer falar com você

InuYasha: -Até que enfim você chegou Rin

Rin: -Hum? Por quê?

InuYasha: -Eu queria te mostrar o nosso 'sítio arqueológico' -disse com orgulho

Rin: -Sítio?... Hahahahaha... sítio... hahahahaha

InuYasha: -Qual a graça?

Rin: - Você ainda pergunta? Só porque você encontrou só um, ouça bem, só um crânio, não quer dizer que haja mais meu 'querido'... hahahahaha -continuou rindo

InuYasha: -Há não? Se está duvidando, então venha ver...

Rin: -Com todo o prazer... eu quero ver a sua cara quando eu descobrir a sua mentira... hahaha

InuYasha: -Espero que você esteja acostumada a decepções minha 'querida'... -por um momento Rin parou de rir e ficou séria, mas depois voltou a rir

Rin: -Claro, claro...

Miroku: -Onde estão as minha alegrias de viver?

Rin: -Se você está se referindo as meninas, elas já estão vindo

Rin e InuYasha foram andando para o tal local do 'sítio' sob o sol forte que estava aquela tarde. Miroku ficou esperando Sango e Kagome.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

InuYasha: -Chegamos, olhe com os seus próprios olhos -ele viu os olhos dela se arregalando- Três ossadas humanas completas

Rin: -Pura sorte, pura sorte, pura sorte! -ela estava tentando se convencer de que estava errada

Kohaku: -Pura sorte nada... -disse atrás deles

Rin: -Kohaku!? -falou se virando

Kohaku: -Estudo, isso sim... Um amigo meu me deu alguns relatórios sobre esta região, daí, as coisas facilitaram para o nosso lado

Rin: -Sabia que tinha mais alguem por trás disto, porque vocês não têm inteligência suficiente para pensar nisso!? -afirmou com um pouco de orgulho recuperado

Kohaku: - E se você quiser saber, eu acho que onde você está escavando deve ter no máximo uma ossada de algum animal qualquer...

Rin: -Duvido muito... não há como saber, nós cavamos uns vinte e cinco metros para baixo. Tudo indica que tenha algo precioso lá -falou com todo o orgulho restaurado

InuYasha: -De qualquer jeito, nós encontramos três e vocês nenhum!! 3 x 0...

Rin: -Para você, seu idiota infantil, isto pode ser apenas um jogo, já que você é um 'riquinho' da vida... mas saiba que para mim, é um trabalho sério e de que me orgulho muito -disse alterada- Agora por mim, você pode engolir isso tudo?! -se virou e foi embora

InuYasha: -... O que eu disse foi apenas uma brincadeira, não sabia que ela levaria isso tão a sério...

Kohaku: -Ela ficou zangada, é melhor nós irmos nos desculpar...

InuYasha: nada Kohaku, de qualquer jeito ela é nossa 'concorrente'... Ela ficou com inveja?!

Kohaku: -Como você é mesquinho... num sei com quem você aprende essas coisas

InuYasha: -Com o meu irmão... ele é muito pior que eu...

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Rin estava voltando para a sua área de escavação quando encontra Miroku, Sango e Kagome

Kagome: -Rin, o que aconteceu?

Sango: -Você está com uma aparência horrível

Miroku: -O calor deve está fazendo mau à você , Rin

Rin: - Calem a boca, calem a boca, calem a boca! -gritou pegando um estojo, uma lanterna e uma pá pequena- Vocês duas não precisam mais trabalhar hoje não! Só pesso para que não me incomodem mais hoje, entendido?

Kagome e Sango: -Sim, senhora! -Rin entrou no buraco onde dava à camara que elas estavam escavando

Kagome: -Nossa, ela estava realmente brava

Sango: -É...

Miroku: - Que nada, isso é só inveja

Kagome: -Miroku, vai trabalhar vai, é o melhor que você faz!

Miroku: -Claro minha princesa...

Sango: - Tchau Miroku

Miroku: -Tchau minha musa do Egito, durma bem -disse pegando a mão de Sango e beijando-a

Kagome: -Vamos para a nossa cabana, já está escurecendo...

Sango: -O que vai ser para o jantar?

Kagome: -Pão

Sango: -De novo!!

Kagome: -Só tem isso, amanhã agente vai na cidade e compra algumas coisas

Sango: - Ainda bem, porque se comêssemos mais uma vez pão, eu não aguentaria...

Elas foram em direção a cabana que ficava ali perto. Não era confortável, mais dava para o gasto como moradia temporária.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Rin: -Eles ficam se gabando só porque encontraram aquela besteirinha -disse cavando a parede da camara- Eles vão ver só uma coisa, eu vou encontrar uma ossada de um faraó, nem que eu tenha que procurar por todo o Egito -continuando a cavar sem nem prestar atenção no que estava fazendo- Está quente aqui dentro mesmo sendo de noite... já são oito e quarenta da noite e eu não encontrei nada, nadica de nada, nem uma formiga morta!! Vou parar de nove e meia, mesmo sem encontrar nada -a bariga dela ronca- Estou morrendo de fome, não como desde o almoço e também estou cansada... ah... -elas escavou quase cinco metros com aquela pequena pá- Já são dez horas da noite e nada... Eu desisto!!! Amanhã eu continuo...

Quando ela estava saindo da camara, a lanterna escorregou da mão dela e isso fez com que um objeto brilhasse no meio da areia que tinha lá na camara chamando a atenção dela.

Rin: -O que é isso? Bem de baixo do meu nariz e eu não vi... vejamos parece ser uma caixinha e bem conservada... Tem diamante e rubi esculpido na caixa -ela tenta abrir-la- Que estranho, não tem fechadura mas está trancada... tem algo escrito em hieróglifo aqui -ela boceja- Ah... amanhã eu vejo isso, estou com muito sono para raciocinar agora...

Ela guardou a caixa cuidadosamente no estojo e subiu para ir para a cabana. Quando ela chagou lá, encontrou Kagome e Sango já dormindo e dois pães na mesa. Ela come os dois e depois vai tomar banho.

Rin: -"Ahh... nada como um banho relaxante antes de dormir..." -pensou se olhando no espelho- "Nossa, eu estou um caco! Meu cabelo parece um monte de palha queimada e eu estou tão peguenta de tanto suor, tenho até um pouco de olheira... Ahh, estou com 23 anos e nem sequer beijei um homem... também, quem ia querer uma coisa como eu?" -ela terminou de tomar banho deu uma ultima olhada na estranha caixa e foi dormir.

Ottawa, Canadá

Sesshoumaru: -Então é isso, vamos exportar produtos também para o Brasil e para o Chile, isso irá aumentar o nosso 'cardápio' de empresas. Alguma objeção? -ele aguardou um pouco- Então, fim da reunião, estão dispensados...-quando todos saíram da sala ele se jogou em cima da cadeira- Menos um hoje... -mal disse isso e o seu telefone começou a tocar- Alô?

Kouga: -_Sesshoumaru, você já está vindo?_

Sesshoumaru: -Para onde?

Kouga: -_Você se esqueceu? Para o restaurante, reunião de negócios com a empresa Fenix_

Sesshoumaru: -Restaurante? Droga, me esqueci completamente, já estou indo, diga para esperarem

Kouga: -_Vou fazer o máximo para elas não irem embora_

Sesshoumaru: -Elas? São mulheres?

Kouga: -_Sim, são duas..._

Sesshoumaru: -Não gosto de negociar com mulheres... -ele desligou o telefone e começou a massagear a têmpora com as pontas dos dedos- "Hoje parece mais frio que os outros dias..." Vamos lá, de volta ao trabalho! -ele se levantou, foi na sala dele, pegou a chave do carro, o seu paletó e foi para o estacionamento. Entou no seu carro, um Veyron prata com vidros escuros e foi para o restaurante

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Sesshoumaru: -Boa tarde senhoritas... Me desculpem pela demora, estava resolvendo um negócio

Kagura: -Negócio importante este, para deixar seu melhor cliente esperando... -Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho

Sesshoumaru: -Minhas sinceras desculpas senhorita...?

Kouga: -Kagura, ela é a filha do dono da empresa Fenix

Kagura: -Eu vim no lugar do meu pai, pois ele não podia comparecer

Sesshoumaru: -Gostaria de beber algo antes de iniciarmos nossa negociação Kagura?

Kagura: -Claro

Sesshoumaru: -Garçom... -chamou levantando um pouco o braço- O menu...

Garçom: -Aqui está... -disse entregando o menu a Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru: -Escolha...-disse passando o cardápio para Kagura

Enquanto ela estava escolhendo junto com a sua secretária, Kouga cochichou para Sesshoumaru:

Kouga: -Se não conseguirmos renovar o contrato pela inteligência, podemos com beleza... Ela parece interessada em você

Sesshoumaru: -É, ela está...

Kouga: -Ela é bonita, por que você não...?

Sesshoumaru: -Vou pensar.. se eu não tiver compromisso pode até ser...

Kagura: - O que vocês estão cochichando aí rapazes?

Sesshoumaru: -Nada, só falando algumas coisas... você já escolheu?

Kagura: -Vinho

Sesshoumaru: -Quatro taças de vinho garçom...

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Sesshoumaru: - Então é isso, mais três anos usando nosso serviços... fez uma boa decisão

Kagura: -Então nós já vamos indo -disse se levantando

Sesshoumaru: -Nós também -se levantando também- Foi um prazer fazer negócios com vocês senhoritas...

Kagura: -Você não vai em chamar para sair? Eu vim aqui justamente para te conhecer, pois falavam que você era um partido maravilhoso... -Sesshoumaru não se assustou com repentino acontecimento, ele já era acostumando a se contado por mulheres diariamente

Sesshoumaru: -Claro que eu ia lhe chamar para sair... mais você foi mais rápida

Kagura: -Eu estou interessada em você... Sábado agora está bom?

Sesshoumaru: -Onde lhe pego?

Kagura: -Depois minha secretária, Kanna, passa o endereço para a sua...

Sesshoumaru: -Certo...

Kagura: - Sábado, ás oito da noite, não se esqueça! -disse passando o dedo pelo queixo de Sesshoumaru- Até lá... -elas foram embora

Kouga: -Uauu... desta vez você se superou, nem precisou falar nada e ela já estava babando!

Sesshoumaru: -Não gosto muito desse tipo de mulher, que já se jogando no cara... mas, ela é bonita, num é de jogar fora, claro que não vou perder a oportunidade -disse entrando no seu carro

Kouga: -Você nunca perde...

Sesshoumaru: -Quando chegar na empresa, avise a minha secretária, a Ayame, que eu não vou voltar mais hoje

Kouga: -Mas ainda só são três da tarde!

Sesshoumaru: -Minha dor de cabeça está insuportável hoje...

Kouga: -Você quer dizer hoje de novo não é? Esqueceu de tomar seu remédio foi? -perguntou com preocupação

Sesshoumaru: -Eu esqueci ele em casa... -falou ligando o carro

Kouga: -Sesshoumaru!!! Você num sabe que não pode se esquecer!?! - falou com preocupação

Sesshoumaru: -Eu sei Kouga, eu sei... -gritou alterado- Já sou bastante cobrado sobre isso em casa, agora até você... dá um tempo!! -saiu do estacionamento cantando pneu

Kouga: -Ainda bem que você não se arrepende da nada que você fez na sua vida... -cochichou enquanto andava para o próprio carro. Depois ele pegou o celular e ligou para a empresa- Oi gracinha...

Ayame: -_Ah, é só você Kouga... o que você quer?_

Kouga: -Como assim 'só'? É assim que você trata o seu chefe?

Ayame: -_Sub-chefe, você é um sub-chefe! E diga logo que eu estou ocupada_

Kouga: -Sesshoumaru não vai mais voltar para aí não

Ayame: -_O quee?! De novo não... -gritou alterada_

Kouga: -Eii, não grite no telefone!

Ayame: -_Já vai ser a terceira vez na semana... vou ter que refazer de novo a agenda dele... ahhh -falou desanimada_

Kouga: -Se quiser eu posso ajudar você...

Ayame: - _Ah claro! Obrigada pela ajuda mais eu não quero -disse irônica_

Kouga: -Ah que pena...

Ayame: -_O senhor Sesshoumaru está com algum problema? Ele não costumava faltar ao seu trabalho... geralmente ele era o ultimo a sair daqui..._

Kouga: -Eu não sei... -mentiu- Acho que é estresse, sei lá...

Ayame: -_Hum... ele fica o tempo todo massageando as têmporas..._

Kouga: -Hum... Ok, te vejo ai -ele desligou o celular- "Estresse... se fosse estresse estaria ótimo!"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Sesshoumaru: -"Preciso de um banho, um banho relaxante..." -pensou entrando na casa que ele morava com a família

Izayoi: -Chegou mais cedo de novo querido?

Sesshoumaru: -Sim... hoje não tinha muita coisa para fazer lá não... -disse esboçando seu melhor sorriso

Izayoi: -Que bom para você! Quer me acompanhar no chá? -falou estendendo uma xícara

Sesshoumaru: -Me desculpe, mas estou um pouco cansado, vou tomar um banho e depois vou dormir um pouco...

Izayoi: -Ah... eu queria falar algumas coisas com você mas tudo bem... -disse desanimada

Sesshoumaru: -Mas... mas eu outra ocasião eu lhe acompanho está bem? -sorrindo novamente

Izayoi: -Claro meu filho! -disse sorrindo novamente

Sesshoumaru: -"Por que você toda vez faz isso?!" -pensou subindo as escadas que davam para o quarto dele

Quando chegou no quarto, jogou a chave do carro em cima da mesinha e já foi procurando o remédio

Sesshoumaru: -Ai está você! -estava de baixo da cama dele. Ele abriu e tomou um capsula com água- "Vou tomar um banho e depois vou falar com o meu pai..." -pensou massageando a testa- "Hoje está insuportável..."

Ele entrou entrou no banheiro, tirou a roupa e foi para a banheira, a água estava morna, o que ajudava a relaxar.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

No escritório:

Izayoi: -Querido, por que você não dá uma folga para Sesshoumaru? Ele só tem 25 anos e já parece estar tão cansado...

InuTaisho: -Eu já disse a ele que ele poderia passar o cargo para o irmão dele, mas toda vez ele se recusa perguntando se eu quero ir a falência, ele diz que o irmão dele é um irresponsável, que num sabem nem cuidar das próprias coisa, quanto mais de uma administrar uma empresa

Izayoi: -Ele parecia tão abatido hoje, mesmo tentando não demonstrar, mas eu o conheço... Estou preocupada...

InuTaisho: -Mas não se preocupe, ele sabe o que faz da vida dele... "Eu é que não sei o que estou fazendo... eu poderia simplesmente obriga-lo a se tratar, mas se eu fizer isso, eu nunca me perdoaria... e eu acho que desse jeito ele está feliz..."

Izayoi: -Ele podia arranjar uma namorada, acho que isso faria ele se sentir melhor

InuTaisho: -"Se ele arranjasse uma namorada, ele poderia faze-la sofrer..." Ele é muito gentil para fazer isso...

Izayoi: -O que?

InuTaisho: -Nada... e o InuYasha, você ligou para ele num foi? Como ele está?

Izayoi: -Ele disse que está muito bem, apesar de se sentir mal as vezes por causa do sol forte e mandou outro presente, uma cerâmica egípcia, é magnífica!

InuTaisho: -Estou imprecionado com o InuYasha, não sabia que se dava tão bem com arqueologia.

Izayoi: -Nossos filhos são fantásticos com o que fazem! E ele ainda disse que encontrou uma forte concorrente lá

InuTaisho: -Coitada dela, do jeito que InuYasha é competitivo...

Toc Toc

Izayoi: -Entre...

Sesshoumaru: -Pai, queria falar com você

InuTaisho: -Eu também queria, Izayoi...?

Izayoi: -Já sei, já sei... -ela saiu do escritório

Sesshoumaru: -Nós conseguimos renovar o contrato com a... -foi impedido de falar pois recebeu um tapa no rosto- Por que...? -olhou com ira para o pai

InuTaisho: -Você esqueceu de novo do seu remédio num foi? -disse quase gritando

Sesshoumaru: -... -continuou olhando para o pai com raiva

InuTaisho: -Se você morrer por causa dessas coisas, depois não me culpe!

Sesshoumaru: -Eu não vou lhe culpar, pode ficar tranquilo sobre isso...

InuTaisho: -Tranquilo? Eu não sei o que essa palavra significa a anos! Você não sabe o que eu passo toda vez quando você sai sozinho... fico pensando se você está bem ou se está... -não conseguiu concluir

Sesshoumaru: -Me desculpe

InuTaisho: -Não precisa se desculpar, afinal você não pediu por isso! -disse se acalmando mais

Sesshoumaru: -...

InuTaisho: -Desculpe por bater em você... É que faz tempo que isso estava entalado na minha garganta...

Sesshoumaru: -Está tudo bem...

InuTaisho: -Você está bem? Está com dor de cabeça?

Sesshoumaru: -Agora não...

InuTaisho: -Vá descansar, você está com uma aparência horrível...

Sesshoumaru: -Isso é cansativo...

InuTaisho: -Eu não posso dizer que eu sei como é isso, mas eu posso sentir isso através de você... Vá dormir

Sesshoumaru: -Até amanhã...

**Acabouu...**

**Mas depois continua... Já estou quase acabando o cap. 2**

**Cap.2 Encontro**

**Espero que tenham gostado**

**E que continuem lendo**

**Porque isso me incentiva muito a continuar escrevendo**


	2. Encontro

**COMUNICADO: InuYasha e Cia não me pertence, mas a história é de minha autoria**

**Legenda:**

"**..." : pensamento**

**'...' : expressão**

**OBS: Diferença de fuso horário entre o Canadá para o Egito são de 7 horas -aproximadamente**

**Oiii... estou de volta e trazendo o cap.2 comigo!! Uhulll recebi 6 reviews... isto me incentiva muito!! Valeu pessoal!! Espero receber mais heheheh =P... **

_**Respondendo as Reviews:**_

**Ritagatita:**Brigadinhaaa! Neste cap. você vai veh como será o encontro dos dois! E depois do primeiro, virá muitos e muitos...Bom, se Sesshoumaru morre ou não, isto eu não sei -ainda- hehe... E se você não postar nos cap, não tem problema, só espero que acompanhe a fic tah! E, espero que você tenha sucesso na facul...

**Fabrícia:**Obrigada por ler minha fic!!! O que Sesshoumaru tem? Já dá para perceber que ele está doente é... não posso falar nada ainda, só acompanhado a fic hehehe... E eu vou continuar escrevendo sim!!

**Bibi:** Adorei a sua review... é sério! Adorei! Ela já diz tudo... Com toda a certeza eu vou continuar escrevendo =D ...

**Kuchiki Rin:** Obrigadaaa!! Ahh... a Kagura, ela já é clássica neh! Não há uma boa fic, sem que não haja um naja?! Hehehe... -espero que você tenha entendido o que eu quiz dizer com 'naja'!

**Rin Taisho Sama:** Hehehe, essa vaca ainda vai atrapalhar d ++... Espero que você fique curiosa a fic todinha tah!!

**Marimp:** Me desculpe! Me desculpe por ter cometido esse erro! Eu sei que Rin -nesta fic- é uma arqueóloga meio (desculpa a expressão) fuleira, parecendo mais uma caçadora de recompensas... Veja bem, o que eu queria colocar aqui era mais a arqueologia comercial entende? Eu sei que a comercial é mais para relíquias e tals e não para ossadas -porque se for ossada não pode ser vendida de jeito-, mas eu não queria colocar os artefatos que elas encontravam como pertencentes ao 'patrimônio cultural', como você fez referência, o que eu posso fazer é não citar mais as ossadas... E em relação a Rin e InuYasha, não é que eles estejam brigando entre si, até porque eles são 'amigos', eu acho que você não entendeu direito, realmente são duas equipes, mas cada qual com a sua área de pesquisa! E mais uma coisa, não precisa se desculpar não, críticas existem e foram feitas para serem exposta! Pode expor sua opinião como bem entender! Elas servem para criarmos melhores conceitos... ;]

**Todas respondidas!! Agora vamos à história...**

**Capitulo 2: Encontro**

Sango: -Rin... eu e Kagome vamos na cidade fazer umas compras tá? Peguei dinheiro na sua carteira e o café da manhã está na mesa

Rin: -Está certo... -falou sonolenta

Kagome: -Vamos logo Sango! Já são dez horas da manhã...

Sango: -Vamos, vamos...

Rin: -Cuidado em... -se levantando da cama

Kagome e Sango: -Ok... -elas entraram num jipe alugado e se foram

Rin: -Ainda estou com um pouco de sono... -bocejou- Um banho cairia bem...

Tomou um banho e vestiu uma camisa e um shot ambos masculinos, prendeu o cabelo e colocou para dentro de um chapéu que ela colocou na cabeça e calçou o sapato de forma que ela ficou parecendo um menino.

Rin: -"Minha carteira, não posso esquece-la, essa cabana não tem segurança nenhuma..."-pegou a carteira e colocou no bolso

Tomou o café da manhã e foi observar a caixa que ela achou na noite passada.

Rin: -Vejamos o que diz estas inscrições... 'O poder está nas suas mãos'...O que? O poder? -questionava enquanto pegava um copo - Que tipo de poder? -ela balançou a caixa e um objeto sacudiu dentro dela- Sem dúvida, tem alguma coisa aí dentro... suponho ser alguma jóia antiga -colocou a caixa na mesa junto com o copo e foi na geladeira pegar água- 'O poder está nas suas mãos' Mas que poder? Se ao menos a caixa tivesse fechadura, mas nem isso...

Quando ela estava colocando a água no copo, sem querer acabou virando-o, derrubando água em cima da caixa.

Rin: -Droga, droga, droga! Ainda bem que está conservada...-ela sacudiu a caixa para tirar o excesso de água, só que isso fez com que a caixa abrisse e o objeto que tinha dentro dela cair no chão- Abriuu!! Mas como? A água? Impossível... Como iriam criar uma caixa que só abrisse em contato com a água?Hum... o que é isso? -perguntou se abaixando e pegando o objeto que tinha caído- Parece uma mini-pirâmide... tem um lado que gira... -ela deu uma batida com os dedos no objeto- Não é oco... o que é estranho é essa cor azul! Será que tem alguma relação com a água? -ela sentou numa cadeira- Não há nenhuma inscrição nessa 'coisa'! Para facilitar vou chamar isto provisoriamente de pirâmide-azul... meio grande para uma coisinha desse tamanho... parece ser um tipo de amuleto, sei lá...E se eu girar isso aqui? Será que acontece alguma coisa? -curiosa como sempre, ela girou o lado móvel e acabou que um tipo de botão apareceu- Hum... as coisas estão ficando cada vez mais interessantes- Aperto? Por que não?

Ela apertou o botão, e como se fosse um flash tudo ao seu redor desapareceu e escureceu. As únicas coisas que não desapareceram foram as coisas que estavam em contato com ela.

Rin: -O que...? -ela não enxergava nada

E como se fosse um flash novamente, tudo voltou ao normal, a única diferença é que continuou escuro e que a cadeira que ela estava sentada desapareceu, o que a fez cair de bunda no chão.

Rin: -Ai, ai, ai...O que aconteceu? Por que está escuro? Cadê o sol? Aí meu Deus...eu fiquei cega...? -ela se levantou com calma, ainda segurando a pirâmide azul, e foi andando e tateando- Eu fiquei cega, eu fiquei cega... -a mão dela bateu em alguma coisa que acaba caindo e fazendo barulho

Sesshoumaru: -O que...? -acordou estressado e acendeu o abajur

Rin: -Ufa... eu não estou cega! -observou a luz que o abajur emitia

Sesshoumaru: -O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? -observou alguem perto da mesa do seu quarto

Rin: -Hum...? Quem...? -eles se encaram

Sesshoumaru e Rin: -... -ficaram se olhando interrogamente

Sesshoumaru: -Quem é você pirralho? Como entrou aqui? -se levanta da cama raivoso e parte para cima de Rin

Rin: -Ahhhhh... -ela grita assutada- Ahhhh...

Sesshoumaru: -Não grite pivete... quer acordar os outros e piorar a sua situação? -fez um movimento tampando a boca de Rin com força, o que faz ela morde-lo -Isso doí seu idiota!! -disse com mais raiva ainda

Rin: -Não me toque! Alguem... Socorro...ahhh -gritou correndo de um lado para o outro do quarto- Ahhh... -ela não estava entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo

Sesshoumaru: -Já disse para não gritar pirralho- ele colocou o pé na frente de Rin, o que a cair e o boné sair da cabeça, deixando o cabelo dela cair sobre os ombros- Você é um mulher? -perguntou confuso

Rin: -Calma aí! Vamos negociar cara... eu não tenho muito dinheiro não...só peço que não faça nada contra mim... -falou se levantando e pegando o chapéu- Tenho dois filhos para cuidar -mentiu desesperada procurando algo para servir como arma- Eu não posso deixa-los sozinho... você pode pegar tudo o que eu tenho... -ela sentiu que Sesshoumaru estava se acalmando mais e foi rápida pegando um jarro com flores- Não se aproxime ou eu jogo isso em você... -ameaçou enquanto mexia na pirâmide azul, o botão apareceu- Ah... graças a Deus, eu vou poder voltar... Mas, e se ela me levar para outro lugar...? Tenho que arriscar...

Sesshoumaru: -Do que você está falando? O que está fazendo no meu quarto? Eu não estou entendendo nada do que você está falando... -se aproximou mais de Rin

Rin: - Não se aproxime de mim -empurrou ele que acabou caindo na cama

Sesshoumaru: -Não faça isso! Eu não vou machucar você! -falou quase gritando

Rin: -É melhor você ficar longe... -e pela primeira vez ela notou que ele estava sem camisa, só com um moletom preto e que além de ter um belo corpo, era lindo. Isso fez ela corar- Eu também não sei o que está acontecendo -falou colocando o jarro no lugar- Mas... eu já estou indo! Esqueça o que aconteceu aqui, ok?... Então, até nunca! -ela apertou o botão, e como da outra vez, tudo ao seu redor ficou escuro e rapidamente voltou ao normal

Rin: -Ufaaa... estou de volta! Apesar de estar no banheiro... de qualquer jeito, estou de volta! -falou saindo do banheiro e indo para o quarto- Eu não entendo... Impossível! Perdi completamente a noção do tempo e do lugar! Como eu fui parar no quarto daquele cara? Como essa coisa, -se referiu a pirâmide azul-, pode fazer isso? Isto é fisicamente, quimicamente e biologicamente impossível de se acontecer...-se jogou na cama

Otawwa, Canadá

Sesshoumaru estava paralisado e completamente confuso com o que aconteceu. Como ele acordou bruscamente, sua cabeça começou a latejar.

Sesshoumaru: -E se foi só um sonho? -olhou para a mordida de Rin na mão dele e para o vidro quebrado no chão- Não, não foi um sonho... -afirmou precionando os olhos com a dor- Mas então, como ela desapareceu , assim sem mais nem menos, na minha frente?... "Raciocine Sesshoumaru!" Como ela entrou aqui? Pela janela? Pela porta da frente? Ou simplesmente apareceu do nada? -se levantou da cama e pegou um copo com água- O que é isso...? -se abaixou e pegou uma carteira- "Será a carteira dela?" -pensou enquanto abria a carteira- Não tem identidade... -olhou para o dinheiro- Libra egípcia? Egito...? Não, definitivamente impossível... -sentou na cama- Pelo visto, hoje eu não vou conseguir dormir direito de novo... -se arrumou na cama e desligou o abajur

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Kagome: -Rin... chegamos! -falou colocando as compras em cima da mesa -Nossa passou uma tempestade de areia por aqui foi? -olhando para a água derramada na mesa, um cadeira caída e uma caixa jogada no chão. Rin apareceu na porta do quarto.

Rin: -Ah.. hehehe, não foi nada -disse pegando rapidamente a caixa do chão e escondendo atrás de si- Pode deixar que eu limpo!

Kagome: -Claro que é você quem vai limpar

Sango: -Realmente o irmão de InuYasha é um gato! -falou Sango colocando os pacotes das compras na mesa junto com um jornal

Rin: -Jornal? Por que compraram um jornal? -aproveitou um momento de distração e foi esconder a caixa no quarto

Sango: -Foi Kagome que queria! Só porque tinha a foto do irmão de InuYasha na capa!

Rin: -InuYasha tem um irmão e ainda mais famoso? Eu nem sabia...

Kagome: -Dá uma olhadinha ai, e me diz o que você achou! A família dele é do ramo de negócios -estendeu o jornal para Rin

Rin: -Deve ser igualzinho ao InuYasha, cabelos prateados, olhos dourados, magro e altura mediana -sem querer ela se lembrou de Sesshoumaru- "Por que eu lembrei dele? Cabelos prateados, olhos dourados...Será que...?" -ela pegou o jornal bruscamente e viu a foto- ...

Kagome: -Se interessou? -perguntou animada

Rin: - O queeee?!?! -gritou quase tendo um infarto de tanta surpresa

Kagome: -Se interessou num foi... -Rin saiu da cabana com o jornal na mão e foi atrás de InuYasha- O que deu nela? -perguntou para Sango

Sango: -Ei, você viu a carteira dela? -nem ligando para o que Kagome perguntou

Kagome: -Você pegou nela hoje...

Sango: -Eu sei, mas não estou achando...

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Rin: -"Só pode ser brincadeira!! Não pode ser! O InuYasha, irmão daquele cara? Não, não e não! É muita coincidência..." InuYasha você está aí? -perguntou batendo na porta da cabana

InuYasha: -Estou sim, Rin.. -falou abrindo a porta- Nós estamos almoçando...

Rin: -Você conhece esse cara? -mostrou a capa do jornal para InuYasha que se engasgou quando viu

InuYasha: -Aquele nojento! Saiu no jornal de novo...'Empresas Taisho fecham negócio com Fenix' -leu a manchete- Eu não sei como ele consegue... -falou desanimado

Rin: -Então, você o conhece ou não?

InuYasha: -Sim, conheço... é meu meio-irmão por parte de pai... ele toma conta dos negócios da nossa família!

Rin: -Então ele é seu irmão! -afirmou perplexa

InuYasha: -Ei, eu sou tão bom quanto ele! -interpretou a expressão de Rin com outro sentido

Miroku: -Não é não InuYasha!

InuYasha: -Fica na tua ai Miroku... Mas por que o interesse?

Rin: -Não há necessidade de você ficar sabendo... "Não pode ser! É muita coincidência... Eu o interpretei mal..."

InuYasha: -Ihh, mais uma que caiu na laia do Sesshoumaru!

Rin: -Sesshoumaru? -não ligando para o que InuYasha disse, apenas para o nome

InuYasha: -É o nome dele! Você não lê jornal não é? Ou revista? Televisão?

Rin: -Sua família é famosa? -perguntou ainda sem acreditar

InuYasha: -Sim, sim...

Rin: -Então por que...? Você é excluído? -perguntou num tom de pena na voz

InuYasha: -O que?

Miroku: -Hahahahaha...hahahaha... -rindo do que Rin disse- Ele não é excluído Rin, a família só optou para quem era melhor... hahaha

InuYasha: -Você quer calar essa boca Miroku! Eu não sou excluído... é só porque Sesshoumaru é mais velho...

Miroku: -E mais inteligente, mais bonito, mais maduro...

InuYasha: -Agora eu te pego Miroku!! -gritou correndo atrás de Miroku

Rin: -"Eu sei como é ser excluída de alguma coisa ou ser excluída por alguem..." Valeu InuYasha...-se virou e voltou para a sua cabana

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Sango: -Rin... -chamou ela assim que entrou na cabana

Rin: -Que? -perguntou desinteressada

Sango: -Onde está sua carteira?

Rin: -Deve está na minha bolsa...

Sango: -Não está... já procuramos por toda a cabana e não encontramos!

Rin: -Tem certeza? ... Ah não, espera ai! Eu coloquei ela aqui...no meu...bolso... -vasculhou todos os bolsos- Ela estava em um desses bolsos aqui... -ela não achou- Onde ela foi parar? "Será que...? Será que ela caiu do meu bolso quando lá...?" -correu para o banheiro para procurar

Kagome: -Também não está ai...

Rin: -Então eu perdi!

Sango: -Bom, todo o nosso dinheiro estava lá sabe... agora a gente só tem algumas moedinhas -disse contando algumas moedas na mão

Kagome: -Nãooo...todo o nosso dinheiroo, todinho... -gritou desesperada

Rin: -Calma Kagome... "O que eu faço... Eu não sei se eu consigo voltar para lá! Mas precisamos do dinheiro..."

Kagome: -Onde você a perdeu?

Rin: -Se eu soubesse já tinha achado! -falou irônica

Kagome: -Não me venha com essas ironias agora, Rin...

Sango: -O que vamos comer? Estou com fome...-perguntou tentando ajudar Rin

Rin: -É, o que vamos comer? Já são duas da tarde... -agradeceu a Sango mentalmente

Kagome: -Já?! -esquecendo da carteira perdida

Rin: -Nós vamos escavar depois do almoço ok?

Sango e Kagome: -Ok!

Elas almoçaram e foram para a camara continuar a escavação

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Kagome: -Mais um dia se passou e novamente nada... -disse desanimada

Sango: -Nenhuma relíquia para leiloarmos... e também estamos sem dinheiro...

Rin: -Eu ainda tenho o dinheiro que meu pai me deu no banco...

Kagome: -Mas você disse que num iria tocar naquele dinheiro nem morta!

Rin: -Às vezes temos que...que fazer alguns sacrifícios -começou a ficar um pouco nervosa com aquela conversa

Sango: -Rin, você não precisa fazer isso

Kagome: -É... nós sabemos que é doloroso para você...

Rin: -Não sabem nada!! -gritou- Vocês não sabem de nada!!

Kagome e Sango: -... -se espantaram um pouco com a reação de Rin

Rin: -Eu-eu vou parar por hoje... Me desculpem -saiu tremula. Kagome foi atrás dela, só que Sango impediu

Sango: -Deixe ela ir... -suplicou com um olhar penoso

Kagome: -Mas... -insistiu preocupada

Sango: -Deixa... depois nós conversamos com ela... Vamos continuar

Kagome: -Está bem.. -desistiu- Ela fica muito nervosa quando o assunto é a família...

Sango: -Também, num é para menos! Ela e a família sofreram um acidente de carro que matou a mãe e a irmã! E como se não bastasse, o pai a culpa pelo acidente! E ela acredita e fica se culpando... Isso é terrível...

Kagome: -Coitada...

Sango: -Não diga isso na frente dela ok? Ela não gosta que sintam pena dela...

Kagome: -...

Sango: -Vamos continuar e esquecer disso...

Rin foi para a cabana tomar um banho para esfriar a cabeça e assim pedir desculpa pelo seu comportamento com as meninas.

Rin: -"Não sei como elas me aguentam..." -pensou entrando no chuveiro- "Já fazem três anos que eu vim para o Egito e meu pai nem um telefonema faz para mim! Ele deve está me odiando mais ainda...Às vezes eu penso que se eu morresse, quem iria sentir falta de mim? Ninguém..." -ela riu desanimada- "Três anos... a Yuiko estaria com seis anos agora, seria uma linda garotinha..."

Flash Back:

_Yuiko: -Yuiko vai ser médica quando crescer! -falou animada para Rin_

_Rin: -É? E por que uma médica? -perguntou abraçando-a_

_Yuiko: -Bom... para eu cuidar de Rin_

_Rin: -Para cuidar de mim? _

_Yuiko: -Sim, você vai está velhinha que nem vai conseguir andar sozinha! Hahahaha -sorriu animadamente com a piadinha que fez sobre a irmã_

_Rin: -Tem certeza? Você vai ter que me dá banho, trocar a minha roupa, colocar a comida na minha boca..._

_Yuiko: -Hum? Então acho que vou ser professora mesmo... -falou pensativa_

_Rin: -Hahahahaha... "Você é esperta Yuiko... Terá um bom futuro pela frente!" -pensou admirada pela pequena- Você é muito esperta para uma menina de três anos..._

_Yuiko: -É, eu sei..._

_Rin: -Modesta! -disse sarcástica_

_Yuiko: -Mo- o que?_

_Rin: -Nada, nada..._

Flash Back

Rin: - "Sinto muito a sua falta Yuiko... mãe, você também faz tanta falta!" -começou a sentir seu olhos marejando- "Vamos parar por aqui que eu não quero aparecer com a cara inchada para as meninas..." -terminou o banho, vestiu um short e uma blusa

Rin: - "Que horas são...?" -o ponteiro do relógio indicava que eram oito horas da noite- "Hum?... Esta é a hora perfeita para eu ir pegar a minha carteira, ele deve está dormindo, é bom que eu não preciso me desculpar por ter pensado outras coisas eu relação a ele, apesar de que eu nem o conheço e podia julgar qualquer coisa dele! Não importa, eu tenho que aproveitar o momento..."

Ela pegou a pirâmide-azul, saiu da cabana e foi para um lugar reservado para não correr o risco de ser pega por uma das meninas. Mexeu na mini-pirâmide e o botão subiu, apertou-o e então tudo ao seu redor desapareceu e ficou incrivelmente escuro- "Isto ainda vai me surpreender muito..."- então, apareceram móveis junto com a luz do sol- "Sol? Está de dia? Como eu fui burra... eu posso está em uma outra região que tenha diferença de fuso horário! Burra, burra, burra!?" Onde eu estou agora...? Parece ser um closet masculino -supôs observando as roupas ordenadas- "Quem quer que seja, tem um bom gosto..." -ela saiu do closet com cuidado para não ser pega e viu que não tinha ninguém- Voltei para o mesmo quarto da noite passada... -cochichou para si mesma- Vamos começar! Eu cai aqui e ali também -apontou para os locais- Vamos vê... Em baixo da cama! -procurou e não achou- Nessas gavetas! -procurou num criado-mudo ao lado da cama e também não encontrou- Em cima da mesa... nada! Onde ela estará...?

Ela não percebeu que Sesshoumaru tinha acabado de abrir a porta do seu quarto.

Sesshoumaru: - Você de novo?! -exclamou surpreso

Rin: -Ops! -se virou também surpresa

Sesshoumaru: -Desta vez você vai ter que me dá uma explicação! -fechou a porta atrás de si, sem desviar o olhar dela

Rin: -Por mim tudo bem! Mas primeiro eu quero saber se você viu alguma carteira aqui pelo chão...

Sesshoumaru: -Vi, ela está comigo... agora minha explicação! -insistiu

Rin: -Cadê? Onde ela está? Me dá... -estendeu a mão na direção dele

Sesshoumaru: -Calma, eu preciso de uma garantia que você não vai desaparecer antes de me explicar o que aconteceu hoje de madrugada!

Rin: -De madrugada?...Onde eu estou? Em que país? Em que continente? Que horas são aqui?

Sesshoumaru: -Você está em Ottawa, no Canadá! E são uma hora da tarde ...-falou olhando no relógio de pulso

Rin: -Ca-ca-ca-nadá! -gaguejou- Im-im-possível...!

Sesshoumaru: -Então você é mesmo do Egito?

Rin: -Co-como você sabe?

Sesshoumaru: -Tinha libra egípcia na sua carteira!

Rin: -Você mexeu na minha carteira?! -exclamou zangada

Sesshoumaru: -Isso não vem ao caso...Agora minha explicação!

Rin: -Calma ai cara! Eu estou no Canadá! No Canadá...Como-como isso é possível!?

Sesshoumaru: -É isso que eu estou esperando você explicar! Como você pode está no Egito e aparecer num segundo no Canadá?

Rin: -Como se eu soubesse... a única coisa que eu sei é que isto, -mostrou a mini-pirâmide-, faz com que aconteça... E a sua casa ou seja lá o que for, tem uma forte ligação com isto, porque as duas vezes que eu o usei ele me trouxe para cá!

Sesshoumaru: -Hahahaha... -riu com a explicação dela

Rin: -Você não está acreditando não é?

Sesshoumaru: -Impossível não acreditar! Você é uma prova viva disto! É só que isso é cômico...

Rin: -Ha-ha-ha... você tem um ótimo senso de humor... -ironizou

Sesshoumaru: -Vou levar isto como um elogio... Então como você estava dizendo, essa coisa aí é um transportador? E que tem alguma coisa aqui na minha casa que está conectado à isto?

Rin: -Acho que sim...

Sesshoumaru: -Onde você o encontrou? - se encostou na parede

Rin: -Isto é um interrogatório? Não é preciso você ficar sabendo...

Sesshoumaru: -Claro que há! Eu estou tão envolvido nisso quanto você! E se você não me falhe a memória, você invadiu o meu quarto, a minha casa! Eu simplesmente posso colocar você na justiça por invasão de privacidade... se não quiser problemas, responda a minha pergunta! -ameaçou

Rin: -Você está me ameaçando Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru: -Se você...espere, você me conhece? Então sabe do que eu sou capaz...

Rin: -Você pensa que eu tenho medo? -perguntou cínica

Sesshoumaru: -Não seja cínica... -cruzou os braços na frente do peito com um sorriso nos lábios

Rin: -Ok! -desviou a atenção para o sorriso dele- "Oh...lindo! Oras não pense besteira Rin..." Eu sou uma arqueóloga, e achei isto numa das minhas escavações, satisfeito?

Sesshoumaru: -Ainda não...qual é o seu nome?

Rin: -Isto não te interessa...

Sesshoumaru: -Por que não? Você invade minha casa, quebra minhas coisas, me fere e ainda diz que isto não me interessa? -arqueou uma sobrancelha

Rin: -O que...?Eu só quebrei um jarro! E aquilo só foi uma mordida! "Mas que cara... idiota..!"

Sesshoumaru: -Em quem você acha que a polícia vai acreditar?

Rin: -"Aii, que raivaa!!" Rin! Meu nome é Rin...Agora me dê a minha carteira, tenho que ir...

Sesshoumaru: -Primeiro deixe me vê este negócio, esse transportador... -se aproximou de Rin

Rin: -Nem pensar!! -recuou

Sesshoumaru: -Por que não? Eu não... -parou bruscamente de falar e correu em direção de Rin

Rin: -O que você...? -recuou mais ainda assustada pela mudança de atitude

Sesshoumaru: -Vem vindo alguem... -ele empurrou Rin para do closet- Fique em silêncio!

Rin: -Ei, cuidado aí...! -ela viu Sesshoumaru guardando alguma coisa no bolso antes dele fechar a porta do closet

Toc Toc

Izayoi: -Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru: -Pode entrar Izayoi

Rin: -"Izayoi?"

Izayoi: -Sesshoumaru, venha almoçar querido, já está pronto, só falta você... -falou entrando no quarto

Sesshoumaru: -Eu não vou agora, estou sem fome... -disse folgando a gravata do pescoço

Izayoi: -Nem pensar Sesshoumaru! Você não tem comido nada nesses dias... Vamos, almoce hoje conosco... -olhou para Sesshoumaru com um olhar penoso

Sesshoumaru: -"Grr...! Por que você sempre faz isso Izayoi?" Fica para o jantar?

Izayoi: - Tudo bem então, espero você no jantar... -falou isso e saiu do quarto

Rin: -"Ufa... ela se foi"

Sesshoumaru: -Você pode sair agora -abriu a porta do closet

Rin: -Quem era ela? -perguntou curiosa

Sesshoumaru: -... -estava pensado se dizia ou não

Rin: -Ah claro! Me desculpe pela 'intromissão'... -enfatizou fazendo aspas com as mãos

Sesshoumaru: -Vamos dizer que ela é minha madrasta... -falou finalmente

Rin: -Hum...Agora você poderia me dá carteira? Preciso ir...

Sesshoumaru: -Claro... -Rin estranhou

Rin: -Claro? Você não queria vê o...? Hum? Cadê ele? -perguntou vasculhando os bolsos

Sesshoumaru: -Você está falando disto? -tirou do bolso o transportador

Rin: -Como você...? "Seu nojento!! Então foi isto que você estava guardando no bolso quando me empurrou no closet!!" Tudo bem... -tentou se acalmar- Me dê isto agora!! -gritou

Sesshoumaru: -Calma... não é assim que as coisas fluem..-mexeu no transportador que fez o botão subir- Oww... um botão, interessante...

Rin: -Espere ai... Não faça isso! -correu para cima dele

Sesshoumaru: -Isso o que? Apertar o botão? -sorriu maliciosamente- Já era... -ele apertou o botão

Rin: -Idiota...!! -se jogou em cima dele antes que desaparecesse

E antes mesmo que eles percebessem, já tinham caído no chão do banheiro da cabana de Rin, no Egito.

**Acabouuu... =/**

**O cap 3 vai demorar um pouco mais porque eu ainda vou começar a escrever...**

**E eu estou em período de provas, então vocês já sabem neh =S...**

**Cap.:3 Novas descobertas**

**No próximo capitulo a Kagura irá aparecer!! Esqueci da ''coitadinha'' huahuahuaha...**

**Agradeço a todos que estão leram...**

**E espero que continuem lendo!!**

**Xau**

**Até a próxima...**


End file.
